


Short Fics Collection - Drarry Edition

by deirdre_aithne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, Crack, Crossdressing, Foot Fetish, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deirdre_aithne/pseuds/deirdre_aithne
Summary: A collection of drabbles, drabble series, and short fics (under 1,000 words) about Harry Potter & Draco Malfoy.





	1. Caught in the Act (of Spying)

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Caught in the Act (of Spying)  
>  **Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco, implied Harry/Draco/Teddy  
>  **Rating:** R, bordering NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 601  
>  **Warning(s):** Age disparity, voyeurism  
>  **Summary:** It likely hadn't occurred to either of them that Teddy would want to listen in on their nightly escapades, let alone dismantle Harry's charm work just to be sure he could.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for winterstorrm for winning the 48-hour word war at hd2o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

“ _Fuck_ , Harry,” Draco hissed, his head drooping between his straightened arms. Through the small gap between the bedroom door and its frame, Teddy watched as Harry's hands slid almost lazily over the curve of Draco's arse.  
  
They'd been careful to throw up a silencing charm, just as they always did when he visited their home. It likely hadn't occurred to either of them that Teddy would want to listen in on their nightly escapades, let alone dismantle Harry's charm work just to be sure he could. It had been a lucky break that the two older men were distracted enough not to notice him breaking through the wards around the door to keep it closed, as well.  
  
A sharp gasp from Draco caught his attention, and Teddy shifted as silently as he could in the hall to try and gain a better view of his godfather's bed. The blond man's hips rocked back, grinding against Harry's face where it was pressed between the cheeks of his arse. Suppressing a groan, Teddy glanced down at himself to see the obvious tent in his sleeping trousers.  
  
“Are you ready for me?”  
  
Raising his head again at the sound of Harry's voice, Teddy's gaze settled on the dark-haired wizard's cock as he knelt behind the blond. His tongue darted out quickly to dash across his lips just as he gave in to temptation and slipped one hand beneath the waistband of his trousers. Grasping the shaft of his cock firmly, he slowly slid his hand along its length as he watched Draco nod his head stiffly.  
  
Harry shifted slightly on the bed, scooting his knees forward as he positioned himself behind his lover, a look of lustful concentration on his face. From where he stood, Teddy couldn't see Harry's cock sliding into the other wizard, although he was able to make out both of their expressions as he did. Draco looked nothing short of rapturous as Harry thrust slowly into him, while Harry's lips were slightly parted as his eyes focused intently on the other wizard's arse.  
  
Despite the pressure of his teeth against his lower lip in an effort to keep silent, Teddy groaned in appreciation at the sight, and the two older men on the bed hesitated. He felt his heart begin to race a little faster, although he made no move to withdraw and hide. Although it happened quickly, it seemed to him that the next few seconds happened in slow motion as Harry turned his face toward the door with his brow furrowed in confusion. Through the two inch gap in the door, their eyes locked briefly before Teddy shifted his gaze almost nervously to Draco, to find him looking at him in surprise as well.  
  
There was a nervous tension in the air for a moment, and Teddy quickly began to withdraw his hand from beneath the waistband of his trousers with a shameful blush rising in his cheeks. Before his fingers slipped from beneath the elastic, though, Harry shifted on the bed. Rather than pulling away from Draco, he thrust his hips forward sharply, causing the blond to break eye contact with Teddy as his head snapped back with a moan.  
  
“You can join us, if you want...” Harry said, his voice wavering slightly from the exertion of thrusting himself in and out of Draco's arse. Teddy glanced at him uncertainly, his tongue darting quickly across his lower lip as he noticed Harry was smirking down at his lover's back before he turned to meet Teddy's gaze again. “Rather than watching from the hallway.”


	2. Of Draco's Shampoo, and Strange Hair Colours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:**  
>  **Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Word Count:** 533  
>  **Warning(s):** Complete and utter crack  
>  **Summary:** In which Draco makes a prank even more hilarious without intending to.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Inspired by a prompt from talekayler - "pink dye".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

“Finite...” Harry paused on his way past the bathroom as he heard Draco's voice through the door. He'd heard the shower shut off a few moments earlier, and had expected the entertainment would be starting soon. Leaning against the wall opposite the door, he folded his arms over his chest and waited as the blond inside growled in frustration. “Finite...Finite!... _Fucking Finite!_ ” A loud bang sounded from the other side of the door, followed by the tinkling of broken glass falling into the sink.  
  
“ _Potter!_ ” The bathroom door flew open and rattled off the wall with enough force to leave a dent. “You four-eyed, scarheaded, horse's  _ass_ , what the  _hell_  have you done?!” Covering his mouth with one hand, Harry stifled a laugh as the other wizard glared at him, all of the threat of the expression lost beneath the fringe of bubble-gum pink hair that hung in his eyes.  
  
“Nothing,” Harry answered with the straightest face he could manage, although the twitching of his lip and higher-than-usual pitch of his voice gave him away. Draco's eyes narrowed further, his hand curling tightly around his wand. “Honestly, I-” Harry hesitated, blinking in surprise as a flicker of pink elsewhere caught his eye. “Draco...lift your arm.”  
  
The former blond's eyes widened slightly, and he seemed to press his arms in closer to his torso. “No...” His free hand moved to grasp the towel around his waist, adjusting it slightly as he looked away from Harry.  
  
Refusing to accept his evasion, Harry grabbed Draco's wand arm and lifted it as his lover's cheeks flamed scarlet. “Well...that certainly explains why it's always so soft,” Harry murmured, releasing Draco's wrist and allowing him to cover the tuft of pink hair that sprouted from his armpit. He moved to step back and hesitated, glancing down at the towel Draco had continued clinging to. Noticing his gaze, the other man's fingers clung tighter to the towel.  
  
“Wha-No!” His voice pitched up an octave as Harry grasped the soft cotton and pulled.  
  
Pink.  
  
Fucking bubble-gum pink.  
  
“You shampoo your pubic hair.” It wasn't a question, but a plain statement of fact as Harry looked at the once-blond curls that framed the base of Draco's cock. As his initial wave of shock began to pass, his lip twitched, slightly at first until he could no longer stop himself.  
  
“You're an arse,” Draco grumbled, scrambling to pull the towel away from Harry again, although it did him little good as the other man dissolved into a fit of hysterics. “What did you do? Why isn't 'Finite' working?”  
  
Harry dashed the back of his hand across his eyes, wiping at the tears that had gathered there from the force of his laughter. “It...You can't...” Breaking off to take a deep breath, Harry bit his lip for a moment until he could speak without breaking into another chuckle, although there was no stopping the grin that pulled at his mouth. “It's Muggle hair dye, Draco. It's going to have to grow out naturally.”  
  
The look of horror on his lover's face was well worth the stinging-hex that narrowly missed his bollocks.


	3. Accio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Accio  
>  **Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
>  **Character(s):** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** "You can't 'Accio' a person" was not supposed to be a challenge...But Harry intends to put that theory to the test anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

" _Accio_  Draco..."  
  
"Honestly, Harry, how long are you going to keep trying this?" Hermione huffed, slamming her book closed in frustration. "I've already told you it won't work- you  _can't_  'Accio' a person!"  
  
The dark-haired boy sighed, disregarding her words with a shrug. "Maybe you're wrong this time," he offered, squeezing his eyes closed and waving his wand again, hoping that the extra focus might manage to defy the basic laws of magic and bring him what he wished for. " _Accio_  Malfoy...  _Accio_  Draco Malfoy...  _Accio Draco-fucking-Malfoy!_ "  
  
"Potter?" Harry froze as Draco's voice washed over him. "What  _are_  you doing?"


	4. Of Candy Canes and Christmas Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Of Candy Canes and Christmas Trees  
>  **Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 638  
>  **Summary:** Candy canes can solve any argument, as long as you get the right flavour.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for H/D Wishes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

“Potter, what  _are_  you doing to that tree?” Draco arched one narrow brow as he leaned against the doorway of the sitting room, watching Harry hang another cellophane-wrapped treat on the branches of their Christmas tree. Amid the twinkling lights, garland strands, and shimmering silver and gold ornaments, red and white striped candy canes now dotted the large fir. It had been gaudy enough- in his opinion- after Harry insisted they use the multicoloured lights; now, it was simply getting ridiculous.  
  
“I'm decorating,” Harry answered, turning to look at Draco with an expression that said this should have been obvious.  
  
“It was already decorated!” Draco snapped, gesturing emphatically at the tree with one hand. “Or were the three hours we spent untangling lights and rearranging every ornament to your anal-retentive preferences simply for your own amusement?”  
  
“Oh, don't be so dramatic,” said Harry, rolling his eyes as he turned his attention back to the tree, though the corner of his mouth twitched upwards slightly. The small smile disappeared quickly, however, as Draco advanced into the room with his arms folded over his chest.  
  
“I'm being  _dramatic_? This is our first Christmas  _together_ , yet I've had no say at all in this bloody project,” he snapped, gesturing again at the tree.  
  
“Of course y-”  
  
“No,” Draco hissed sharply, coming a step closer until the two of them were only a few inches apart. “ _I_  wanted the red cedar, and you insisted on the fir.”  
  
“It's more tradi-”  
  
“ _I_  wanted the black and white ornament set, and you wanted the gold and silver.”  
  
“Our old House c-”  
  
“The charmed fairy lights I wanted have been replaced with these wires of flashing rainbow lights...”  
  
“They're pre-”  
  
“And rather than no garland at all, you wanted the thinnest strands you could find,  _in white_ , so that it looks like we both finished on the tree the last time we had a shag!” Harry was speechless for the last point, and found himself looking away from Draco's grey eyes to examine the garland on the tree. In all honesty, his lover had a point... “So tell me again, Harry, how this tree reflects me  _at all_.”  
  
A faint blush rose in Harry's cheeks as he thought that over for a moment, realizing for the first time that he really had steamrollered right over all of Draco's desires for the decorations. Then his eyes flickered over the array of candy canes, and he sheepishly plucked one from the nearest branch. Holding it up to Draco with a small apologetic smile, he answered, “I used your favourite flavour.”  
  
Draco's anger eased slightly as he looked from Harry to the cellophane-wrapped treat being offered to him. “Vanilla, striped with cherry?” he asked, reaching one pale hand out to take the candy. It wasn't a very popular combination, for reasons Draco simply couldn't imagine, and was incredibly difficult to find because very few companies made it. Harry would have had to really hunt to find one box, let alone the five empty ones that were now strewn on the floor beside the presents.  
  
“I still wish you'd have let me in on the decorations more,” Draco said, his tone more playful now as he eagerly tore the cellophane from the hooked end of the candy cane. Harry nodded, a small smile turning up the corners of his mouth as he watched a hint of childlike glee come over his lover. Stuffing the end of the cane into his mouth, the blond man's eyes closed for a moment and he let out a quiet hum of contentment. “Bud I forgiff you,” he said after a moment, the words coming out slightly muffled by the candy in his mouth.


	5. Dinner with the Malfoys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Dinner with the Malfoys  
>  **Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco, Lucius/Narcissa  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 752  
>  **Summary:** Harry picks the worst possible time to be touching Draco like this...  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for a prompt from brinimc - "uncontrollable groping".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"Potter..."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Stop it."  
  
Pouting slightly, Harry withdrew his hand, placing it in his own lap beneath the table and casting a sideways glance at the blond sitting beside him. "But why?" he asked softly with a faint trace of a whine in his voice. Draco hesitated with his glass half raised to turn and look at Harry, his brow furrowed slightly in disbelief.  
  
"What do you mean, 'why'?"  
  
"I mean...don't you like it?" Harry hedged, moving his hand again to brush his fingers against Draco's thigh through his trousers. The other man's eyes narrowed slightly, and Harry offered him a smile as he slid his hand upward slightly, laying his palm fully against Draco's leg.  
  
"Stop," Draco repeated in a low hiss, reaching beneath the table and pushing Harry's hand away. He eyed his lover warily for a moment to see if he would try again, refusing to relax until Harry turned his attention back toward the half-empty plate in front of him. Satisfied that he'd given up, Draco brought his glass to his lips to take a long sip from his wine. His enjoyment of the rich flavour was short lived, however, when Harry's hand quickly reappeared on him, this time openly groping his half-hard erection and causing him to choke on his drink.  
  
"Draco, dear, are you quite all right?"  
  
Harry's hand withdrew with more speed than Draco would have thought possible as he replaced his glass to the table and snatched up his napkin to cover his mouth as he coughed until his eyes began to water. "Quite...Quite all right, mother," he answered at length, unable to meet Narcissa's curious gaze at the other end of the table.  
  
"Perhaps you should drink a bit slower," Lucius offered over the rim of his own wineglass, his grey eyes assessing both young men at once. "I don't imagine you're used to choking like tha- _ow!_ "  
  
Draco shot his mother a brief, appreciative glance before lowering his eyes to his plate as his father rubbed the sore spot in his side where Narcissa's elbow had connected. Harry's attention seemed to be much more appropriately focused on his food for the moment, which sent a faint wave of relief washing over Draco despite his annoyance with the other man.  
  
"Potter!" Five minutes. Five minutes of peace and comfort until Potter's hand resumed that  _damned_  groping of his now fully hard cock through the fabric of his trousers. "Stop.  _Now._ "  
  
"I can't..." Harry murmured under his breath, smiling shyly at Draco as he reached for his wine.  
  
" _Why?_ " Draco hissed, gritting his teeth and glancing nervously at his parents at the opposite end of their long dining table. His cheeks flushed pink as Harry smirked, leaning in until his lips were beside Draco's ear.  
  
"Because..." he whispered, fingers working at the fly of Draco's trousers and tugging them open until only the thin fabric of his lover's pants separated his fingers from Draco's cock. "Apparently our wine glasses were switched..."

 

* * *

 

Draco's breath hitched, his cheeks flushing further as he tried to process Harry's words through the slight haze of arousal that washed over him when Harry's hand slipped into his trousers. "H-Harry..." he breathed unsteadily, pushing half-heartedly at the other man's hand and hoping he would take the hint and pull away. "What have you done?"  
  
The sound of a clearing throat beside him startled Draco, his eyes widening as he realized his mother had moved from her seat at the end of the table with a flush in her own cheeks to rival Draco's. "I believe you may want to drink this, Mr. Potter," she murmured, avoiding both of their gazes as she offered an unmarked potion bottle to him. Draco's brow furrowed again, momentarily forgetting that Harry's hand was still groping him through his pants as he focussed on understanding what was happening.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"For Merlin's sake, please go to your room!" Lucius snapped, his face hidden by his hands as he shook his head from his seat. Lifting his face, he looked at Draco with a fairly scandalized expression. "He was slipping you a lust potion, Draco- now please either pour that potion down his throat or  _relocate_  before-"  
  
"Lucius!" Narcissa snapped in warning, effectively silencing the other man.  
  
His face turning crimson, Draco nodded, forcefully grasping Harry's wrist and pushing his hand away long enough to straighten the state of his trousers before rising. "Come along, Harry. I believe there's still a room of the Manor that you haven't seen..."

 


	6. Relaxation Rituals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Relaxation Rituals  
>  **Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 591  
>  **Warning(s):** Foot worship  
>  **Prompt(s):** kinkfest (I think??) prompt #290  
>  **Summary:** Harry knows all of the right ways to ease the aches in Draco's muscles after a long week on his feet at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

“Merlin, Potter, how did you learn to do this so well?” Draco groaned, leaning his head back against the mound of cushions on the bed.

“I imagine it's all the practice you give me,” Harry replied, the corners of his mouth twisting upward in amusement as he worked. Curling his hands around the other wizard's foot, he pressed the heel of his palm against his arch firmly, feeling for knots of tension in the muscle. “Not that I'm complaining, mind you.” Feeling no more knots in the sole of Draco's right foot, Harry shifted his attentions to his left.

“Mm, no, of course not,” Draco murmured as Harry gently trailed the pads of his fingers along the sole of his foot. It had become a ritual of sorts for the two of them; every Friday evening, Draco would recline against the pillows on the large bed they shared while the dark-haired man massaged away the aches and knots built up in his feet from a long and busy week. His eyes drifted closed as he began to relax beneath Harry's skilled fingers as they worked his left foot over.

Glancing up through his fringe of hair, Harry smirked slightly as he smoothed his hand over the slightly rough flesh of Draco's foot. His eyes still focused on his lover's face, he leaned in slightly to brush his lips against the calloused heel, trailing a series of light kisses upwards along the sole of his foot. Draco moaned quietly in appreciation as Harry's lips parted the nearer he got to the blond's toes, his tongue darting out to circle the largest before pulling it into his mouth.

Draco wiggled his toe slowly a few times, allowing Harry to curl his tongue around the digit before sucking it lightly, eliciting a faint groan from the other man. Releasing the toe from between his lips, Harry shifted slightly on the bed, canting his head to the side slightly and darting his tongue between each of Draco's toes before pressing a series of open-mouthed kisses against each of them. His own eyes fell closed as he let out a quiet hum of contentment, flattening his tongue against the sole of Draco's foot and slowly licking every inch of flesh.

“Gods, you're a bloody tease,” Draco hissed. Harry half-opened his eyes to look upward along Draco's body, noticing the rather obvious bulge in his pants and the flush quickly spreading in his pale cheeks.

“Would you prefer I stop, Draco?” Harry turned his attention to Draco's right foot, tracing the lines of the sole with his tongue. His lover's only answer was a groan as his head fell back against the pillows. Smiling to himself, Harry sucked Draco's little toe into his mouth and teased it with his tongue until the blond began writhing on the bed.

“I didn't think so,” Harry said quietly when he finally released the digit from between his lips. Draco's foot twitched as his breath washed over a ticklish spot, causing Harry to chuckle. He nipped at the spot beneath Draco's toes with his teeth, feeling them curl against his upper lip briefly as Draco inhaled sharply. Letting his lips ghost across the flesh of the other man's sole, Harry trailed a series of gentle nips and kisses downward toward his heel. Once he reached the roughened flesh of Draco's heel, Harry switched feet again, nuzzling his cheek briefly against the sole of his lover's left foot before pressing his lips against it again.


	7. A Show of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** A Show of Love  
>  **Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 516  
>  **Summary:** Draco observes Harry sleeping in the early morning.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for emerish for writing the most words during the 72-hour word war at hd_writers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

Draco groaned sleepily as he awoke, stretching his arms as he rolled onto his back. One came to rest across his forehead, blocking out the most direct ray of sunlight that peeked its way through the curtains while his eyes blinked open. He turned his head to one side and saw Harry still fast asleep beside him and smiled, shifting onto his side to face the other man. A soft chuckle rumbled in his throat as he drank in the view, amazed as always by the awkward sprawl that seemed to be Harry's usual sleeping position.  
  
One arm was stretched above his head, resting against the mattress, while the other was folded neatly beneath his head, replacing the pillow that Harry had knocked off the bed in his sleep. His lips were parted, and Draco could see the fine hairs on Harry's arm stir with each breath. Propping his head up on one arm, Draco's gaze shifted to the steady rise and fall of Harry's back, tracing the line of his spine from between his shoulders, downwards.  
  
A flurry of movement drew Draco's attention toward Harry's waist, where the sheet was loosely draped around him. Reaching out to push the fabric aside, Draco brushed his fingers against the coiled serpent that called Harry's hipbone home. Its tongue flicked out at the touch, and its yellow eyes blinked as though it were actually looking at him. Although he knew that was impossible, Draco couldn't help the shiver that worked its way along his spine at the idea, and he drew his hand away as the snake settled back into a coil.  
  
"Tickles when he does that," Harry muttered in a sleepy voice. Draco turned his gaze to Harry's face and was rewarded with a tired smile as Harry cracked his eyes open. "Good morning." Harry shifted onto his side with a stifled yawn, and ground the heels of his palms against his eyes in an attempt to clear away the last traces of sleep.  
  
"Your lion likes to flick his tail against my nipple, so how do you think I feel?" Draco asked dryly. Harry's smile widened into a crooked grin, and Draco reached out to ruffle his already mussed-up hair. "And good morning to you, too."  
  
Harry settled his head back onto his arm, his eyes drifting closed as he failed to hold back a second yawn. He laid his hand against Draco's abdomen and slid it upwards until his fingers brushed against Draco's left nipple. Draco's protest to the action he knew was coming was silenced as Harry pinched the nub in question between thumb and forefinger and gave it a gentle pinch.  
  
"Tease," Draco murmured, pulling Harry's hand away and lacing their fingers together as he settled their hands between them on the bed.  
  
"You love me..."  
  
Leaning in, Draco pressed a kiss to the fringe of Harry's hair. "I wouldn't have gotten the ruddy thing in the first place if I didn't," he answered, and as though it were agreeing with the sentiment, the lion on Draco's chest gave its tail a flick.


	8. Good Boy, Draco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Good Boy, Draco  
>  **Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Word Count:** 500  
>  **Warning(s):** Animagus!sex  
>  **Prompt(s):** hd_cockbook - 5.5 You Beastly Thing  
>  **Summary:** Sometimes, the best way to experiment with a new idea is to jump in... paws first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

Harry hesitated on the hearth of his fireplace after stepping through the Floo into Grimmauld Place. The large white husky sitting beside the sofa across from him tilted its head to one side, a soft whine rumbling in its throat, as though questioning why Harry wasn't moving. His grey eyes glinted as he looked at Harry, flicking briefly down his body to observe him before returning to Harry's face. Shaking himself from his surprise, Harry finally stepped forward, pulling off his work robes slowly and tossing them over the back of the sofa.  
  
"Just going to sit there, are you?" he asked, taking a seat and looking over at the dog curiously. He hadn't moved, other than the earlier tilt of his head, and instead had simply watched Harry settle in. Taking the question as an invitation, though, the dog stood and trotted over to sit in front of Harry, situating himself between Harry's legs. Chuckling softly, Harry reached up to scratch the husky behind the ears in approval.  
  
"What are you after, Draco?" Harry asked in an amused tone, watching as the dog's tail began to wag happily side to side. In answer, Draco nudged his nose against Harry's arm several times until it lowered to rest on the arm of the sofa. "Not after scratches, eh? What is it, then, love? Did you want to go for a walk?"  
  
Draco pulled his head back, tilting it to one side again, the antic making Harry laugh. "All right, all right," Harry conceded, grinning as Draco leaned in closer to him again. "You wouldn't have had to change if you only wanted a walk. You're going to have to give me a clue, then, love; I'm all out of ideas."  
  
Draco's lips peeled back in what could have been a smile before he lifted slightly onto his back legs with a yelp. Lowering himself to all fours again, he leaned in toward Harry, ducking his head to tuck his muzzle against Harry's groin. Harry's breath hitched at that, and he looked down in surprise to meet Draco's grey eyes. The husky shifted his face slightly, brushing his nose against the zip of Harry's trousers with a quiet whine, and Harry felt his cock twitch beneath the restraining fabric.  
  
"You know, I thought you were joking when you mentioned this," he said breathlessly, although his hands moved to begin unfastening his trousers. "Not that I'm complaining," Harry continued nervously, his cheeks flushing as he stood and pushed his trousers and pants down over his hips. They'd hardly cleared his thighs before Draco leaned in toward him, his long tongue slipping out to brush against the base of Harry's cock.  
  
" _Oh, sweet Merlin!_ " Harry hissed, flopping back gracelessly onto the sofa. He shifted awkwardly for a moment, scooting himself down against the cushion until his arse was perched carefully at the very edge. Spreading his legs wide, he licked his dry lips in anticipation and met Draco's eyes again. "D-do that again, love..."


	9. Catch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Catch Me  
>  **Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
>  **Character(s):** Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Word Count:** 552  
>  **Summary:** Hermione has insisted that all 8th-years do a trust exercise, but Draco has no interest in going along with it.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for nimielle as a thank-you for gifting me with 6 months of paid LJ time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"Granger, this is ridiculous." In front of Draco, Harry rolled his eyes beneath the blindfold covering them. "This isn't going to teach us anything."  
  
"If you'd stop arguing with me and actually  _do_  the exercise-"  
  
"This whole 'exercise' is absurd," Draco snapped.  
  
Harry sighed in annoyance as Hermione and Draco launched into another round of verbal warfare. Hermione had demanded that all of the 8th-years do the trust exercise she'd read about in some book, and although there had been a bit of mumbling, everyone else had managed to do their required job of falling or catching and gotten on their way to dinner in the Great Hall. Being saddled with Draco, however, Harry was still standing in the common room, with a scarf around his wrists and a blindfold over his eyes, waiting for his ' _partner_ ' to stop whinging and just get on with it.  
  
"-cares? You don't have the power to keep us holed up in here just because we won't do what you want!"  
  
"I'm not holding you hostage, Malfoy."  
  
"Like hell you aren't! You-"  
  
" _Malfoy_ ," Harry snapped, imagining he could hear Draco blinking in surprise at the interruption. "Catch me."  
  
"Wha-  _Potter!_ " Harry held his breath as he fell back, and let out a relived sigh as he felt arms come under him before he hit the floor. "You bloody idiot," Draco murmured as he was gently straightened onto his feet again.  
  
"Well, that's it for you two, then," Hermione said from off to one side. " _Finite_."  
  
Harry blinked as the blindfold vanished from over his eyes, and he rolled his shoulders as he drew his arms from behind his back. A soft  _click_  of the portrait hole closing signaled Hermione's exit from the room, and as Harry began to turn, he found Draco still standing behind him.  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
Harry shrugged one shoulder and looked away from Draco. "I knew you'd catch me."  
  
" _How_? What reason do you have to believe I would bother, after all the fight I've given Granger over this ordeal for the past  _hour_?" When Harry remained silent, Draco stepped closer to him. "Potter."  
  
"I trust you," Harry murmured, glancing at Draco out of the corner of his eye. "We aren't friends, and I don't really  _know_  you, but we've been around each other enough since term started for me to see you aren't the same as you were before." A faint tint of pink rose in Harry's cheeks as he spoke, and he looked away again. "I just knew you'd catch me..."  
  
Harry felt Draco's eyes burning into him for a long moment before Draco spoke again, his voice soft. "Would you like to know me better?" Draco offered the barest smile as Harry stared at him with a hint of uncertainty as he nodded. Draco's expression smoothed over and he inclined his head towards the portrait hole. "Come on, then, Potter. We're late enough for dinner as it is."  
  
"Malfoy?"  
  
Draco hesitated, holding the portrait hole open as he turned to look at Harry over his shoulder. "Unless you'd rather not walk with me so that we could talk?" Harry blinked a few times before his eyes widened and his mouth pulled into an 'o' as he understood.  
  
"Brilliant," Harry breathed as he moved to follow after Draco.


	10. Madam Malkins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Madam Malkins  
>  **Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** An awkward meeting in Madam Malkins.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for vlorahp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"Potter."  
  
"Malfoy."  
  
The two men frowned at each other, hovering on either side of the single chair outside the fitting area in Madam Malkins.  
  
"Here with Scorpius?"  
  
"Indeed. One of the miniature-Potters, I presume?"  
  
"Al."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"I don't suppose you're... free later tonight?" Harry's cheeks flamed and he quickly looked down at his shoes. "I know you and Astoria just finalized the divorce and all, I just thought-"  
  
"What time tonight?"  
  
Harry looked up again, wide-eyed. "Erm... seven?"  
  
Draco inclined his head just as Scorpius stepped over with a new robe draped over his arm.  
  
"Seven would be perfect, Harry."


	11. Knickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Knickers  
>  **Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
>  **Rating:** R  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Warning(s):** crossdressing  
>  **Summary:** Harry makes an interesting discovery.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for kitty_fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"Draco, are those  _knickers_?"  
  
Draco's face drained of colour one instant, only to flush with it the next as he spun around and began to tug his trousers up over his hips, fumbling to close them over the hard prick in his way.  
  
"I-I-"  
  
"Stop."  
  
Draco's hands stilled and he looked at Harry, clearly expecting some sort of taunt, rather than the hand that pushed his trousers open again and caressed his aching shaft through the lace fabric.  
  
"You just saved me an awkward conversation further down the road."  
  
Draco laughed and leaned into the touch, then. "You kinky sod."


	12. Not Quite A Present, But...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Title:** Not Quite A Present, But...  
>  **Pairing(s):** Harry/Draco  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Word Count:** 350  
>  **Summary:** "It's Christmas Eve, Malfoy." "Is it, Potter? Apparently, the giant tree in the atrium and your recent obsession with covering our office in fairy lights wasn't a clue."  
>  **Author's Notes:** Written for vlorahp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own or claim to own any characters, settings, locations, etc. from Harry Potter. All borrowed aspects of the above fandom are used purely for entertainment in a fanwork, and will be returned to their proper fandom and owners scratch, dent, and injury-free.

"Shouldn't you be going home?" Harry asked as he shrugged into his jacket.

"No point."

"It's Christmas Eve, Malfoy."

"Is it, Potter? Apparently, the giant tree in the atrium and your recent obsession with covering our office in fairy lights wasn't a clue."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I _meant_ , shouldn't you be spending tonight with your family, you prat."

" _What_ family?" Harry paused, watching Malfoy's quill continue scratching across his parchment. "Father is still in Azkaban, and Mother has not quite been herself since he was sent away again. She has no intention to celebrate, and dropping by unannounced would be unwise."

"So you're-"

"Alone for Christmas? Yes, Potter, I am, and thank you so very much for making a point of reminding me."

"That isn't-"

"Let it _go_ , Potter, and get out of my hair!" Malfoy snapped.

Harry took a deep breath to keep from snapping right back at him and wrenched open a drawer of his desk to remove a small, wrapped box. He pushed the drawer closed then, and crossed to stand in front of Malfoy's desk, waiting for Malfoy to set his quill down and look up before offering him the gift.

"What is this?"

"A gift. Or was the wrapping paper and bow not clue enough?" Harry's lips twitched with a hint of amusement when he said it, and to his surprise, Malfoy's mouth did the same for one brief moment. He watched Malfoy neatly open the wrapping and bit his lip to keep from grinning as Malfoy _laughed_ after opening the box.

"' _Potter **really** stinks_'. Why in Merlin's name did you keep this?" Malfoy asked, holding up the old badge, and Harry shrugged. "I don't know, really. I know it's not a proper gift, but-"

"Potter."

"Yeah?"

Malfoy set the badge down on his desk and stood, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair and shrugging it on. "Would you like to come have a drink with me?" Startled by the offer, Harry only stared, dumbstruck, for a moment and then nodded, following Draco towards the office door.

"Yeah... That'd be brilliant."


End file.
